Archangel twins
by Vendettakiller19
Summary: Angel discovers he has children but unfortunately they could also mean the end of everything he has ever know. Rated for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything related to marvel**

**Red skull's mutant concentration camp in Illinois, 2043**

"run Eimin run", said a screaming Uriel who was holding on to his sister as they try to escape Ahab and his hounds. The 13 year old twins were sprinting towards the open gates "Stark kept his promise the gates are still open" he cried in joy until the gates closed "NO he promised he promised", Uriel cried just as he cried their "adopted father" kang appeared "I though by sending you to these camps will teach how to hate homo sapiens" he said. The twins look at him with fear as they look at the kang who was six feet tall and had a menacing look and said "instead you trust a human and look where it got you two", just as he finish Ahab appeared with his hounds "well look what we have here the children of the mass murderer archangel trying to escape" he said as he pointed his spear at Uriel and said "who's idea was it to escape?", the twins were quiet then Ahab grab Uriel and said "tell me who's idea was it to escape and don't lie to me boy?", Uriel was about to speak till his sister said "I plan it, I saw an opening and I told Uriel to run" she said "you saw?", said Ahab "yes" responded Eimin "well then" said Ahab as he let Uriel go and press a button on his arm to release his wings "now listen boy you will cut your sisters eyes or I will kill her" said Ahab. Uriel was shock he would dare hurt his sister not in a million years, he then look at kang who said "he will kill her Uriel so do what he says" he said, Uriel calm down and got ready to cut his sister's eyes with his wings but he saw that kang was carrying his time machine and remembers that his wings are released, so what he did was completely surprising, he unleased a wave of sharp energy razors to both kang and Ahab and his hounds, he then grab kang's time machine and Ahab's spear and grab his sister to escape this time and go their fathers time. As Kang got up he watch as the twins activated his time machine and escape "damn" he said Ahab also got up and said "what the hell just happen" "the twins escape" kang responded. They both got up and notice that every mutant in the camp were ready to attack them "back you freaks or I wi-" Ahab was about to finish as he notice his control on his hand was broken due to Uriel's attack. He then look for Kang who had a spare time machine and was leaving "wait take me with you" Ahab pleaded "sorry I can't mess up time", he responded as he left Ahab in the mercy of his prisoners

Present time 2013, in Illinois

The twins crashed landed on a farm field after their escape from their current time line. As they got up Uriel jump in joy and said "we did Eimin we did we escape", he then continued jumping around and creaming in joy then his sister stop him and told him "but Uriel remember in this time line humans till hates our kind we can't celebrate yet" she told him just as he finished talking Uriel stopped celebrating and said "then what should we do?" he asked just as he asked a big fat farmer came after then with a pitch fork "hey you stinking mutants get away from my property", he screamed the twins then started to fly away till Uriel said "hey we have powers and they're no one to stop us Eimin" he said "your right" she said, they stop flying away and confront the farmer "till hear huh well a few holes ohta put ya in yo- ahh" before he finish Eimin used her power in which she uses chronockenises with acids to kill the farmer and trap him in a eternal pain. "Well that was easy don't you think brother?" she asked "why yes and I believe theses humans are about to learn the true meaning of hate" he said as he pick the spear and the twins began to fly away, laughing manically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jean grey school for higher learning around midnight**

_the dream_

_The cities of the world were destroyed everyone in them were killed or enslaved by a mysterious figure on top of a temple. Angel who was once the infamous archangel went to confront the figure "why did you do this?" he ask the figure "why archangel its what would have happen if you still served apocalypse" the figure answered, "shut up my friends helped me and the name is angel not archangel" responded angel "what ever, look around isn't beautiful?", the figure ask him "beautiful?, BEAUTIFUL this is a nightmare everyone dying all because the-", angel was cut off by the figure "all because they don't serve evolution, they hated us, they tried to kill our kind and this will be their future" the figure concluded. Not taking anymore of the figure, Angel flew and grab the figure's cloak to reveal an older version of angel "NO" he screamed "NO my friends help me I couldn't do this" he cried "no not you warren" his evil, older self said, "they did", the evil angel then changed the background to show the school all destroyed and among the field lay some of the x men, dead. "I didn't do this, I could never", the real angel said "like I said they did", the evil angel said as he showed the danger room where wolverine is fighting a blue armored demon like mutants. "rah you monster I gonna kill you for what you done" said wolverine as he tries to dogded the mutant energy razors, even with all his skills wolverine was beaten to a bloody bulp, his healing factor was going slowly he looked at the mutant that beaten him he was wearing dark blue armor and was caring a spear in which he used to stab wolverine in the heart, "AAAGGHH" screamed wolverine "you should have stop while you hade a chance wolverine and for that you die" the mutant then unleased a wave of light that disintergrates wolverine to a skeleton. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed warren who couldn't do anything for his friend, "now lets see what his sister is up to" said the evil angel. When he mentions the sister angel couldn't imagine what she did, the background changed to the library where the place looks like it got hit by tornado, in which a tornado was formed by storm who was bleeding heavily "this ends here" said storm as she attack the red female mutant. The tornado will not affect the red mutant as she was barricaded by a invisible force field "your weather attacks are useless against my powers of time" said the red mutant as she gloats "you and your brother killed the x men including my husband" screamed storm as she unleashes lighting at the mutant again it didn't produce any results "A yes the blue teleporter, yes would like to know what his last words were before I evaporated him" said the red mutant. That was all storm need to attack her with full rage but the red mutant launched acid like balls at storm that immediately took her down. As she was trying to get up the red mutant grab her arms and streached them "AAGHHH" screamed storm " your husband said that god will stop us and know what I said?" she question storm "I said he should of stop us years ago" she said as she was pulling storms arm even more in which causes her to scream even more "any way your useless but your newborn will be perfect for our army" she said in which gets storms attention because its her newborn son she is taking about "You stay from him" storm pleaded "he is ours weakling now get ready to see your husband" the red mutant let storm go and unleashed a ray with acid balls to incinerate storm. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO" angel screamed "no this can't happen it can't!" "it will angel now look at this" the evil angel changed the background to the basketball court were the students are all defeated and place in the court lying down. The siblings would appear too, the sister is holding storm and nightcrawler's newborn son,"Why the mopping around this is a great day for mutant kind" said the blue armored mutant only for everyone to look at him with menacing look, "I think its time to know your new masters are, I am Uriel and this is my sister Eimin we are the archangel twins and we are going to finish what our father started". The students look at the twins with fear as they use a strange weapon to hypnotize them, now all their eyes glow red and they have strange colored lines in their bodies, "now our new students go destroy humanity and does who opposed evolution" said Eimin just like that the students disappeared and reappeared on a busy street and started killing many civilians. "this can never happen who are they?" angel asked "our children" said the evil angel as everything turn black and angel wakes up.\_

**real life**

"AAAGGHHH" screamed angel as he woked up from the nightmare, Betsy also know as psylock was also woken up due to the fact they were sleeping together "is everything all right baby?" she ask him, "yeah everything is all right psy nothing to worry about", he lied "do you want to talk about it?" she ask him "in the mourning" he responded as he tried to go back to sleep but couldn't keep the dream out of his mind

**Mutant Register Facility 6 am**

The building was quiet mostly due to the fact that most of the workers are barely coming in, their main job was to keep track of the mutants in the state ever since the mutant registration act was passed. It seem normal at first until two children came in wearing hoods, the woman took a closer look and notices one them skin was unusually black and the other was red, "are you here to register?" she asked them knowing that many mutants are usually brought in by the MRD's in cuffs but the children came in alone. Instead of an answer the two children took their hoods off and revealed their wings, the woman was now trying to for security but Uriel killed her with his chrono beam in which wipes her out of existence. The building was later seen on fire as many of the workers were massacred by the twins, later the MRD's show up and the officer said, "We have the place surrounded mutants come out with your hands up!" "its a party down there Uriel" said Eimin "and we are the guest of honor" said Uriel as they flew down there. The officer was surprise to see that the mutants were nothing more than children, he then ask, "what are you?" "we are the archangel twins and goodbye" said Uriel as he and his sister killed the MRD's and flew away


	3. Chapter 3

**Jean grey school for higher learning, 8am **

Angel got up and dress himself for breakfeast. Everything was the same, Storm and kurt, who are married and expecting are arguing on what to name their child "A German name" said kurt, "an African name" said storm, they stop arguing for a minute to notice angel and kurt said "halo my friend, good this mourning" he asked "yeah pretty good say how about you name the baby on who he looks more like huh?" he asked for they would stop arguing. The couple though of it and agreed with angel, warren then got to the cafeteria to get food while trying to avoid getting hit by Oya's fire and ice beams in which were suppose to hit Gabriel aka Velocidad, "this will teach for going through my stuff speedy gonzalez!" she yelled as Velocidad was speeding towards upstares, as angel finally made it to the cafeteria he got eggs and bacon, made some coffee and sat next with psylock "good mourning lover" she said as she kiss him in the lips but then formed a serious face and said, "are you going to talk about what happen last night?" she questioned him "it was a nightmare I mean everyone was dying, the adult x men were killed by a pair of twins and they used the students to kill everyone" he said, psylock was shock to hear what he said and warren continued " The worst part is that the twins are claimed to be MY kids" he stated. Now psylock was even more surprised she then asked "did you now any difference in age of us?" she asked "well storm's baby was born probally a few weeks after he is born and the twins look like their in their preteen I mean come on I don't have kids and even if I do they can aged that quick" he stated out, he then look at his girlfriend who was now shocked even more but said "warren baby its just a dream there is no way they possibly exists or will exists" she said as she kissed him again. They're affection of one another was not gone unnoticed, the students were making funny faces and making fake kisses or singing the sitting in a tree song, Pixie, who especially loves to mess with couples flew on top of them and drop flower petles on top of them and was singing the sitting in a tree song "Angel and psylock sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marragied then comes baby car-" she then interupeted by angel "ENOUGH" he shouted and everyone stop and ran out, he then looked at psylock who had a disappointed look on her face "im sorry" he apologized, she was about to say something until bobby and kitty run in and bobby said "WARREN, BETSY COME TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" he shouted.

**living room**

Everyone in the school was focusing on the television set where the news were reporting a large fire and the firemen trying to get rid of the fire. _" We now go live with Trish Tirby who is now on the seen" said the anchorman "thank you chuck what we see her is the mutant registration facility that is consume in flames the fire started around six am and the firefighters are still struggling to stop the flames" she said,_ " why would this matter to us?" asked angel "listen carefully bub" logan growled, _" Not only has there been fire but also what appears to be large amount of ashes not from the burning building" she then showed piles of ashes and continued, "we also got reports from the MRD officials that they're was trouble in the building involving two mutants we can only assume what really happen here, Trish Tirby from channel 3 news back to you chuck"._ Wolverine then turn off the television and turn the faculty "look this event is gonna really mess up things around here, I especially know because Director Maria Hill called in and said SHIELD is gonna be taking measures to watch us" he grunted "what does that mean?" questioned Quientine "it means everyone stays here no one leaves school grounds" he then paused to listen to noises outside the school, "I mean for real that we stay inside because now I hear a mob out there" he complained. Emma Frost the x men's telepath uses her powers to check on the crowed outside "hmm, it appears it is a mixture of FOH, purifiers, sapian leagures and your average people out there" she said "well then everyone stay inside and that's an order" wolverine commanded and everyone left to their rooms except for angel who was still in the living room thinking about the event in the MGF and feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**Outer border of Salem center 12 pm**

"Well Eimin were almost there" said Uriel as they enter Salem center, "will our father know us?" questioned Eimin, "I don't think so sister but im sure he will know after we explain things" he stated out. As they hide in their streets clothes the continued walking towards on what they heard a school for mutants and as they got closer they see a huge crowed of people blocking the entreance. It didn't take a genious to know that they were saying awful things about mutants and Uriel said "I think its time for them to leave" he said but was stop by Eimin "not right now brother look!" she said pointing at a giant ship on that is floating on top of the school and people were coming down from them. "I think we cause enough ruckus for now lets find somewhere else to stay" she said "I agree" said Uriel as they left the scene

* * *

plz r&r so I can make more chapter of my story I promise it will deal with angel and his family issues and the increase of mutant-human tention


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 struggles**

SHIELD made there present noticeable to the angry crowd with their heli-carrier floating on top of the school and troops landing on school grounds. Among them was Maria Hill, the current director of shield, was ordering the crowd to disperse "Everyone leave the grounds immidietly, as for now the school is under governments control and any trespassers will be arrested now LEAVE!" she ordered as the mob left the scene. After that Maria ordered her men to secure the perimeter as she makes her way inside the school, "open up logan" she ordered as Logan answered the door "what do you what Hill?" he asked "get your students and faculty for a meeting now", she answered logan did what she ask and everyone was together "man, two meetings in one day earth is really getting boring now" said kid gladiator, who was a shiar student, Maria hill then got out a piece of paper from her pocket and said, "for right now x men you are under government survaliance after what happen to the facility and your not to leave the premises without permission by us" she said but was cut off by the students groaning "AW man" they all said unaminisly "as I was saying" she continued "you have strict orders from us to follow these rules" she said as her men pass everyone a copy of the paper she had "I know it sucks believe me I do, but after what happen today and the events in the past" as she especially looked at Angel who worked for apocalypse as death "the gov't is now making sure you guys are being watch because local level police can't do that, so before I go read the rules and DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID", she stated as she left to go back to the heli-carrier leaving a few of her men in armored battle suits and some are ships to moniter the school. The students read the rules and pixie said "WHAT we have a curfew a 8 pm!" she complained "O ya read this hear this _we aren't allowed to leave salem center at all"_ complained rockslide. As the students complained about the new rules iceman tried to calm them down "hey how about this we go to the courts and play soccer or basketball that should ease the tention huh" he said "negatory Mr. drake" said sprite "it says _we can only use the courts outside from 8 to 11 am and from 5 to 7 pm"_ she finished "what the hell they control our fun time to" iceman complain "well how about we try to find the mutants who made this all possible and track them down" said Emma as she went to the cerebro room and tried to locate them. She came back a few moments later and said "good news they are somewhere in salem center but its hard to get their location" she stated. Everyone was excited to hear that but kitty said "we can't the place" she said "We need their permission to leave kitty" said iceman "I wasn't finish bobby" she state out "in the back page it says_ we must stay inside the perimeter and we can leave from 3 to 4 pm"_ she stated out, "AWW MAN" complain the students until angel said "what about the underground tunnels?" he asked then the teachers remembered the tunnel in which was used in case the morlocks wanted to be apart of the school. "oh ya I remembered now" said wolverine "alright listen up only a few of us can go so: angel, velocidad, rockslide, Emma" " I don't want to ruin my new white dress" she said "fine then psylocke you go" he continued as psylocke agreed but before they went to the tunnels pixie comes in and said "wait you need someone to get you back here" she stated out "don't worry pix we got tech that will cloak us from SHIELD" said rockslide as the team entered the tunnels.

**Somewhere in the tunnels**

Angel, Psylocke, rockslide, and velocidad were walking under the tunnels until they found three different routes, "alright then Rockslide you take the tunnel in the left it leads to the forest you can use your powers to blend in with the surrounding" said angel as rockslide left with his gear he then told velocidad "you take the middle tunnel it leads to an alley in some street" he said as velocidad speeded away he then told psylocke "we go to the last one it leads to the morlocks, since they know us we ask caliban to help us out" he said as psylocke hold on to him as angel began to fly there

**Inside the SHIELD heli-carrier **

Director Hill was taking a sip from her coffee as she monitoring the survalnce of the school, "have they done anything yet?" she asked one of her agents "no mam they haven't the school grounds yet" he responded, for Hill she knew something was up she spent a few years knowing the x men when Fury was in charge and she knew for a fact they done something to get out of there radar. "give me the blue prints on the school on the screen" she demanded, then the image of the school appeared which showed the outside layer of the school. "show me the bottom level of the school" she asked, then the image showed the basement which has a bunch of stuff but was really surprising was that Hill notices a door size hole in the floor. "what is that?" she asked "a hole director" responded the agent "get the system of the underground tunnels of salem center and place the school's location" she asked in which the school was on top of a major underground tunnel "sometimes I wish I was a mutant that way I have a bunch of surprises" she stated "any thing else?" she said "we hack in to their cerebro and it appears to have located two mutants put we can't get their location" he said, Hill now realized something the x men found the mutants responsible for the attack on the MRF "Son of a #####" she sweard " get me some of my best troops we are going into the sewers!" she yelled.

**In a apartment building, 6f room 35**

The owner of the room was an man in his 50's who open the door to get his order of pizzas in which there are 5 boxes to feed his friends for poker, "that will be $87.76 sir" said the delivery boy as the man paid, got his pizzas, closed the door, and place them on the counter. "hey bob you still got enough to continue?" asked one of his friends " yeah I need to get more from my room be right back" said bob as he entered his room and his friends began to talk and drink unaware of Uriel sneaking in from the open window and stealing the pizzas. He then tiptoed back to the window and made sure he wasn't looked as he flew to the top floor. Meanwhile bob got more money but notices the pizzas were missing "were are the pizzas?" he asked as his friends realized what's going on "o come on who grab them?" he asked angrily. On the roof Uriel and Eimin were enjoying the pizzas the stole "hhmm this is good", he complimented "yeah we should get more of these" said Eimin. As they finish two boxes of pizza they heard a commotion in the alley, "stay away" screamed someone, the twins decided to take a closer look at the scene and notice a green boy was surrounded by a four men, "I bet that thing is responsible for killing those people" said one of the man "plz leach done nothing" squeled leach but was thrown trash by the men "get out of here you stinki mutie" "ya we don't what ugly freaks like you" said the men "maybe you should look in the mirror sometime" said Eimin as she and her brother make their appearance to the men "what the hell?" said one of the men "leave uh" said Uriel as he tried to say Leach's name "leach" said Eimin "thank you, leave leach alone or suffer the consequences" Uriel boldly stated. "what gives you the right to tell normal humans what to do" said the other man as he pulled a pistol from his jacket. The twins quickly started to take off and Uriel took out his spear and shoot an energy beam from it to hit the man's face "AAGHH" screamed the man, the other three pulled out their clubs but Eimin unleashed a wave of acid balls to destroy their clubs and hurt them "AAAGHH", they screamed "lets get out of here", said one of the men as they tried to get up, the shoot by Uriel got up and started to run to escape the alley and get to the streets but was stopped by Uriel as appears in front of him and punches him in the stomach hard, "UGH, please I won't tell anyone just please just let me" he cried as Uriel pointed his spear at him, Urie then stop pointing his spear and said "hm let me take a pulse NO" he stated as he unleashed his chrono beam at him. Meanwhile, Eimin is taking care of the 3 men left "what are you?" asked one of the men "We are your executioners" said Eimin as she unleashed her own chrono beam but with acid balls in them in which they vanished. Uriel got back with a cap that was worn by the man he killed and they question leach, "who are they?" asked Uriel as he handed the cap to leach "they are friends of humanity see the initials", stated leach as he pointed the FOH initials "what do they do?" said Eimin "they want to get rid of us even though we done nothing to them", said. This got the twins angry they hated the idea of humans hating mutants just because they are different, "well you are okay leach just go home" said Eimin as she and her brother we ready to leave "wait leach want you to meet the morlocks" he asked the twins stop and Uriel said "Morlocks, what are morlocks?" he asked leach, "we are like you but we are to ugly to be up here that's why we hide in sewers" said leach as he tried not to look sad by saying the last part, "Never fear your appearance leach you are beautiful the way you are" said Eimin "really?" asked leach "of course leach, we will go with you and meet the morlocks" said Uriel, "oh goody Calisto will be happy to meet you" cheerfully said leach as he open a sewer drain but Eimin said "wait a minute I forgot something" she said and flew to the roof and came back with the remaining pizzas "oh yeah good thinking sis" said Uriel as the trio entered the sewers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: We got a story for you guys**

Leach was leading the twins through the tunnels until they made it to the colony of morlocks which could have more than 100 members. "I didn't that many could live in the sewers?" said Eimin "yes we lived down here for years" explained Leach as the he introduce the twins "Calisto, Calisto" yelled out leach "what is it leach" said Calisto as she notices the twins "who are they?" said the Calisto as she got a better look at the twins. The twins were also noticing Calisto, she medium build, was carrying a knife, and she had one eye, "speak" she demanded, "I'm Uriel and this is my sister Eimin" said Uriel, "hhhmm, leach why did you bring them here?" she asked, "Leach was attack by bad men and they saved leach" he explain as Uriel took the cap out with the FOH initials for Calisto to look at, "thank you for helping leach you can stay here if you want" she said, "thank you especially since after we killed all those people up there im afraid will be watch" said Eimin, "we they wo-" she stop and remembered what Eimin said "what do you mean by killed all those people?" she asked "We killed the men who attack leach and killed all those people at that building including the MRD's" stated Uriel. Calisto could not believe what she was hearing, these children are capable of mass murder and were able to get away with it and now everyone was looking at the twins as Uriel said "we got rid of them for good" he stated, "why?" asked an elderly woman morlock. The twins then started to fly to the biggest table and Eimin said "everyone have we got a story for you guys" she stated

_Flashback: its around 11 pm around 5 hrs after the twins arrived from their timeline_

_The twins were looking through the barn house of the farmer they killed and were looking for clothes. "where farmers kept their clothing?" asked Eimin, "I don't know maybe he has kids and we can check their rooms", stated Uriel. They went upstairs and found the children room and began looking for clothes, "I found some boy clothes" and I found some girl clothes" said each of the twins as they put on their new clothes and then burn their prison uniforms. They search through the house until they made it to the living room, "isn't that a TV?", asked Eimin, "I think", said Uriel as they found a remote control and press the power button in which the TV was turned on. "hhmm, lets see what good on" said Uriel as he and his sister sat in the couch. They search through the channels until they found the news station, "wait stop their", said Eimin as it shows a press_ conferenced**, "Senator Kelly will your mutant registration act will be in effect for longer period of time?" asked on the reporters, "of course you see mutants are a threat to society we must take measures to control them" said Kelly,** _"jerk" said Eimin as they continue watching the news, _**" as for protection we have officers of the MRD that helps round up mutants who refuse to register along with the help of Trask industries for they supply these men with sentinel prowlers to fight back the mutant menace" he said in which there was cheering in the background "but as a human being I believe there could other ways to deal with problem without violence" stated Kelly in which a man in his 50's wearing modest clothing took Kelly's place and began talking, "I Warren Worthington II am proud to present a cure for the virus x gene" he stated,**_ "what!" screamed the twins as they heard the messaged, "I don't believe this", complain_ Uriel,** "you see mutants are human beings but they are just sick we must help them on becoming normal" he continued, **_"turn us normal?, hah wait till I get my hands on you old man then we see who's sick", said Uriel,_** "further more I'm sick of hearing large number of deaths caused of this I mean you have groups out there like the purifiers killing innocent children and hanging them like criminals just because they were born a mutant" he stated,** _"oh yeah like you care", said Eimin,_ **"I have a question for Kelly" asked of the reporters in which Worthington step down and Kelly got back up, "what's your question?" he asked "what's your view on the x men?" the reporter asked, "I know some people believe their the good guys but listen to this all of their fights, all the destruction they leave behind, and how they corrupt our children**__**who do you think is the real good guy" he responded and then continued "lets not forget on where they are, they live in salem center which is populated by human beings and their enemies know where they are imagine the casualties in that city all because the x men are there. Even my pleas to the president on removing them from there was unsuccessful well I hope he** **_can_ deal with the future tragedies that could happen there" he finished as Uriel turn off the TV,**_ "man I couldn't stand that guy he thinks were the bad guys" he stated, " I know how about we find something else to do", Said Eimin as she found some mangizines one of them was called_ **Mutant watch**, _"let see whats in here" she said as she looked at the pages. All of them seems to be talking about the x men in which shows some images of them from a blue demon like mutant named nightcrawler to an African beutie named Storm but what really got her was an image of an angel "Uriel look its our father!" she stated as they look at the page in which shows angel with his metallic wings and his white and black uniform "that him I remember him from a picture kang showed us before he sent us to the camps", said Uriel as he continued reading "look he is in salem center" he pointed out "we must go there" he said "but where is it" said his sister "I have no idea" he said as he continued reading but stop to hear something outside "you hear that?" he asked as they carefully listen a bunch of yelling outside "lets look" Eimin said as they peak through the window manage to see many men in uniforms using electric batons to beat a mutant that looks like a bird and handcuff it and threw him inside their truck, "that is evil I seen a lot of innocent mutants drag like that before they entered the camps" stated Eimin as the men leave in their truck and followed by a bigger truck "lets stop them" said Uriel as he got his spear ready and they exit the house and started to fly to catch up with the men. In the truck the men were laughing at the mutant they captured "polly want a cracker hahaha" "no wait I got one hey tweety saw a putty cat hahaha" said the men in front while one of them was in the back making sure the mutant was down, "you MRD jerks you'll pay for this" yelled the bird mutant, "oh yeah whos gonna stop us said the MRD in the shotgun seat while the one driving yelled out "what is that?" he yelled he saw Uriel launched a wave of his energy razors from his wings to hit the front part of the truck in which causes the driver to speed up but Uriel use his energy razors again to destroy one of the wheels in which causes the truck to lose control and crash on a ditch, "face me humans" said Uriel as the two men from the front came out with energy guns, "face this mutie as they stated shooting but Uriel was avoiding the shoots as he doge them. While this was happening three more MRD came out from the bigger truck and one of them had a controller, "lets see how he can dogde this" as the door from the back of the truck open and a sentinel prowler came out and stated to fire at Uriel. "come on sis get the mutant out of there" Uriel though as he saw his sister sneaking in from the tall grass to the truck in the ditch. As she got in she saw one of the MRD's knock out and the mutant was trying to get the cuffs off, "hey im here to rescue you" said Eimin as she got inside, the mutant look at her and said, "get these off" and Eimin used some of her acid balls to melt the cuffs and she grab the MRD's rifle and gave it to the mutant "use this to help my brother" she said "ok" said the mutant. While outside Uriel began to use his spear to shoot energy rays at the prowler, Uriel then got to the ground as he was shoot by the prowler but notices that his sister got the mutant out, "we got him now lets get rid of it" said the MRD officer controlling the prowler but using this chance uriel use his chrono beam to destroy the prowler. "Holy s###" said the officer as Uriel began walking towards the MRD troops "code red we got a code red" yelled one of the troops but was attack by Eimin and the mutant they captured "RUN" yelled the officer in which the MRD's started running away but were killed off by Eimin's and Uriel's chrono beams. The mutant they rescued was surprised to see what happen, "who are you guys?" he asked "I'm Eimin and this is my brother Uriel" said Eimin, "well I'm beak nice to meet you guys" said beak "can you tell us where to what happen to you", asked Uriel "I was force to register in this building in the Chicago a few miles from here" said beak "register?" questioned Eimin, "yes I was brought in there but manage to escape for a while till they caught me again" responded beak "can you us where this building is" asked Uriel, "sure" responded beak_

_MRF around 6 am_

_"I though you said it was a few miles from here", nagged Eimin, "yes but it was dark and I couldn't see were I was going" responded beak "well thanks for showing us this and hey can you tell us how to get o salem center?", Uriel asked, "take the subway around 7 am it leads directly to new York and follow the sings around the state" beak responded, "thanks" said Eimin as beak left them, "now its time to give these humans a piece of our minds" said Uriel_Back to real world

"well you know the rest" said Eimin as the twins finish their story to the morlock who are now looking at them with their mouths open. "what, we did that because our kind is being mistreated, look around you, you can't go up there without being harasse by humans we are called diseases and not to mention they are building robots to kill us" stated Uriel as he waited for a response until a morlock with a cloack got up and raised his cup, "well I say thank goodness children are making a difference" said the mutant, "of course you would say that Masque" said Calisto, "well Calisto will we are hiding these children are fighting the enemy" said Masque as other morlocks began to agree with him, "yeah he's right cheers for Eimin and Uriel" said an armor bug like morlock, "EIMIN, URIEL, EIMIN, URIEL" cheered the morlocks as they now look up to the twins

**Angel and Psylocke's POV**

As the duo were flying through the tunnels they hear the chanting of the morlocks, "what are they chanting?" asked Psylocke as they hear the cheers, "EIMIN, URIEL" said the chanting morlocks in which takes angel by surprise he remembers the twins names were Eimin and Uriel, "Betsy I think we found who we are looking for" said angel as he contacted Rockslide and Velocidad "guys get to our location now!" he ordered them as he and Psylocke got closer to the noise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Morlock tunnels, SHIELD POV**

Maria Hill was leading a group of 10 men in the tunnels in robot battle suits, "have you got a location on angel?", she asked from her communicator, "**one more mile up ahead director",** said the agnet from the heli-carrier, "thanks, Hill out", she said as they move closer to their objective.

**The Twins POV**

The morlocks were still cheering their names as they got ready to speak again, "now listen everyone", saod Eimin as the crowd began to quite down, "we need help trying to find our father but we can't get there without being notice by the men in giant ships", explain Uriel, the crowd began having side conversation until a gray skinned mutant walked up and said, "four mutantsss are coming", he said, "thanks for the head up caliban everyone get ready", said Calisto as he got her knife ready for battle until rockslide and velocidad came in from one tunnel and Angel and Psylocke from another tunnel. "Calisto we need you calibbaa what the HELL", he screamed as he saw the twins, "father?", the twins said, "father?" said rockslide and velocidad, "FREEZE EVERY PUT Your ha-", said Hill as she notices the morlocks, "crap", was all she said as Uriel throws his energy razors and Eimin use her acid attacks on the agents in which causes the morlocks to attack the them also. "Retreat, retreat", she demanded as her forces were outnumbered 1 to 10. As the battle was ranging angel and the team were trying to get out but angel hesitated, "velocidad grab the girl I get the boy", he ordered as velocidad grab Eimin and Angel got Uriel and began to make a run for it back to the school.

**A few moments later back at the school**

The team made back to the school exhausted by the running and the rest of the school were surprised by the twins they brought back. "uh bub who are they?", Logan asked angel, "look what I am about to say will be the most ridicules thing you might hear but I believe their my kids", he stated in which everyone got quiet for a moment before almost everyone burst into laughing including Wolverine. Everyone except Angel, psylocke, rockslide, and Velocidad because they heard the twins calling angel father, as everyone were still laughing the twins look at each other with annoyed faces and Uriel took out his spear and pointed at Wolverine before SHIELD agents were bursting in through the windows and slamming the doors down and pointed their guns at them. As everyone were surrounded Maria Hill comes in with her uniform all trashed after her encounter with the morlocks, " Alright then before I begin to arrest you all, who's idea was it to led my men into that hive", she demanded as everyone was quiet for a moment until Emma use her powers to mind wipe the agents into thinking they got to leave, "_ You found the mutants you were looking for they are on their way to Canada, you will all follow them agreed",_ she though ,"yes", said the agents as they left. Right after the agents left Wolverine began to question the twins, "alright then kids tell me are the little monsters that killed all those people", he said as he realized they were the mutants that cerebro pick up, "yes", stated the twins proudly in which causes wolverine to release his claws, "so your the reason why SHIELD is watching us", he grunted as he began to walk towards the twins before angel stopped him. "Logan stop please their just kids", he said, "just kids?, JUST KIDS they are murderers they can kill anyone", he grunted. While everyone first look at Angel and Logan fight they then looked at the twins who were nowhere to be seen, "yo the kids are gone", said Quientin which causes Logan and Angel to stop what they are doing and began to search for the kids. Emma uses her telephathy and said, "their in Hank's lab", she said, "my chemicals", beast worried

**Hank's lab**

As the x men arrive at beast's lab the found the place completely trashed and they found the children flying around with a cylinders with chemicals, "children please put does down", said beast as he tries to reach the kids put every time he got near the twins would drop a chemical and beast had to fall to get it. "That's it", said Emma as she uses her powers to make the children sleep but she realized they were still in the air, so angel had to catch them, "phew that was close", said angel, "close look at my lab its ruin who could two kids ruin a place in seconds!", complained beast, then wolverine said, "hey hank I know its a bad time but check these kids out see if they are angels kids", he said, beast look at wolverine with a stare that could kill anyone but said, "fine I will", he agreed and took a hair from Eimin and some saliva from Uriel due to the fact he had no hair and began to find his DNA machine hoping it isn't trashed.

**Later at the war room**

Every important member of the x men were present in the war room all except storm and nightcrawler who had to take her to the hospital as she was in her last stage of her pregnancy. "Alright then hank got the result of the twins DNA, hank", said Logan, "Thank you Logan I have some good news and some bad news", he stated, "the good news id that they are Warren's children but the bad news is the mother isn't one the x men", he finished which causes a conversation among the group until Hank said, "I found something else to" as he turn on the screen showing the earth, "it appears that the children were first pick up by cerebro two years ago in this location", he said as the he zoom in into the artic circle and place his finger on the location, "the north pole who the heck were they born there", said Cyclops, "I'm more concern on how they aged so quickly scott", said Emma, "well I got an idea", said Logan, "me, Cyclops, emma, hank, and iceman will check out he location", he then turn to the rest, "kitty your in charge, jubilee you make sure the students don't get to crazy, Colossus make sure you keep SHIELD from picking their noses into our business", he stated and finally he turn to angel and psylocke, "you two got an important job: play mommy and daddy for the twins", he said. While angel agreed, Betsy didn't look so sure about taking care of children that couldn't hers as Logan took his group to the x jet but were stop by Hill who mystireoulsy was at the hanger, "what are you doing here hill", logan demanded, "I know that skant use her powers to mind wipe my men but I got inform by my agents that you were leaving somewhere", she stated, "so what your gonna stop us", said logan as he pop his claws out, "no I want in", she asked. Logan look at her for a moment but came to a decision to let her come along and left the school with the x jet, leaving the rest of the team to do their part, Angel decided to watch his kids for a while, they were in a small bedroom sleeping in two different beds. To angel he though how could they look so peaceful yet they can destroy everything he cared about. While he was still thinking Betsy come up to him and says, "lets hope we can stop them from becoming evil", she said as they were about to kiss they interrupted by Quientin, "yo angel got something you gotta see", he said as he leds angel to the computer room and shows what he was doing. "What's this?" he asked, "its SHIELD's list of registered mutants", said Quentin, "you can hack into SHIELD!", angel said surprise that he can hack into the strongest super spy system, "yep, that's not what i wanted to show you, its this it looks like you are registered", Quientin said, "WHAT!, i didn't resgistered", complained angel, "No but your dad did", he said as he pointed to the person who registered Angel which was his father. Now full of rage Angel wanted to go after his father but betsy stops him, "Angel don't do anything your gonna regret please", she pleaded, "im going to talk to him that's all", he grunted as he left through the tunnels to confront his father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Worthington Estates**

Warren Worthington II, angel's father, was focusing on his mountain of paperwork, since being a multi milllioniare and the being the head of the biggest pharmesuetical company in America he had to deal with a lot of deals and handling problems. While he was busy his butler came in, "sir you have a guest", he said, "is it important?", Worthington asked since he had a lot of work to do, "it's your son, sir", responded the butler in which Worthington stops what he was doing as he heard his son was here. "Then what are you waiting for let him in", he said as he wanted to know what his son wanted but to his surprise his son entered the room through the window in which Worthington detested, "can't you use the door like a normal person", he said, "well father I'm not a normal human", responded angel with a an angry tone. After angel's entrance, he got to the main point on why he came here, "why did you registered me?", he asked his father. Worthington look at his son with a guilty look but then went to a painting then he removed it to show a tv screen and Worthington puts a dvd and turns it on. The dvd he put shows Angel fighting from magneto to sentinels and even shows angel as apocalypse horseman death in which he causes havoc around. Angel at first was confused and said, "what does that mean?", he asked, "It means I don't know what the hell you do and when I find out it is a parents nightmare your _adventures_ are enough to give me kill me, 10 times!", he stated "but why register me?", angel asked, "that way your being watch and I won't have to worry about you", his father answered. Although angel understood his father position and was about to talk until his father went to his desk and took out a box, "what in it?", angel asked in which his father open it and revealed a vaccine and Worthington said, "son for both of us please take the cure", he asked. If angel had to compare his sympathy for his father before he showed the cure it would have been a 180 direction, "WHAT!", he said, "I want you to be normal again I mean don't you want to be normal?", he asked only for angel to slap him, back handed, "who dare you tell how to be normal", he said as his father recovered from the hit, "put all the money, the research I did it for you", he said as he tries to reason with angel, "look son your sick I'm trying to help you", he said, "like if you wanted to help me", angel said. Worthington look at his son with a surprised look, "what do you mean by that?", he asked, "you wouldn't help me if its the last thing you do", angel stated, "but I always tried to help you", Worthington said, "do you remember how you and mom reacted when they saw my wings", angel asked. His father sat down in his chair and grab a picture of his family and look at it and said, "yes I remembered", Worthington said

**Flashback: Angel was 10 yrs old**

**Angels parents were in the living room sitting in their own chairs, Mrs. Worthington was reading ****_The yearling _****and Mr. Worthington was reading the newspaper in which he is focusing on the article written by Trask about how mutants will enslave humanity. "You know I agree with Trask's idea about these mutants, honey", he said to his wife, "well then thank god we are normal", she said. Meanwhile young warren was in his room playing with his toys until he felt pain in his back, "agh", he said as he began to talk with his parents. Once he got down his parents look at him with fear, "warren are you alright?", his mother asked, "my back it hurts so uugh bad", he grunted as his father removed his shirt to check his back. To both their surprised Warren has two huge bumps that are continuing to grow until it started to grow feathers and expanded to become wings. Warrens parents look at their son with fear as they realized that their son was a mutant, "Warren is is is a a", his mother studered, "a mutant", his father concluded as their son got up and look at his new wings.**

**Three years later**

**Warren's life was never the same, his mother wouldn't love him, wouldn't hug him, talk to him, nor be anywhere near him. His father sent him to one his condos, in which the one in swithzerland, so he be as far away from his parents and so that Warren wouldn't ruin the families reputation. At the condo, Warren's parents wouldn't visit him nor call him and the only people he is ever around was the servants who clean, make food, and give clothes to him but wouldn't talk to him. In Warren's new life he had grown a huge hatred for his parents for not being there for him and also hated himself for being a mutant and landing himself in this situation, while he was thinking a jet appears and lands near by, hoping to be his parents warren investigated but only to find a bald man in a wheelchair and being push by a muscle man with huge feet. "who are you two?", Warren asked, "I'm Charles Xavior and this is my friend Hank McCoy, we are here to help you", he stated, "help with what? my wings", said warren and continued, "besides why should I believe you", he finished, "_Cause I know how it feels like to be hated",_ said xavior but warren's mind. this made warren realize that the two men are mutants and then though about what they said. He then came to a decision and left with them in which it would be the best decision he had ever made. Over the years Warren was able to accept what he is and would use his wings to help other, even if almost cost him his life he would always know that if he dies he would be remembered as a hero.**

End of flashback

"Now you listen well old man, I wouldn't take the cure if its the last thing I do", warren stated to his father, "but warren please I don't what you to die", said Worthington, "you and mom hated me you know, she knows it, I know it!", stated warren. His father expression went from sad to anger after hearing what warren said, "fine then go be with the rest of the freak's you live with see if I care whether you di-", said Worthington as he realized his son left the room leaving him alone again.

A few moments later back at the school

Warren got back to see betsy by the entrance, "what is it psy", warren asked, "the twins are awake and are trying to find you", said betsy. They walk by to the danger room where they see the twins messing around with the controls and making it harder for the students who are using the danger room impossible to get out, "alright that's enough for you two", said warren to the twins, "aw", said the twins, "look how about we spend some time altogether", said Psylocke while trying to sound motherly, "ok but what should we do um um", said Eimin as she tries to know who psylocke was, "mother", said psylocke even though she wasn't really their mother. Next thing she knew she tackled by the twins who were just trying to hug her, "mommy", said the twins, while they were still hugging psylocke angel began to think on how he can prevent them from becoming evil and maybe he can try to be a better father to the twins in hoping they won't feel the same way he felt with his father.

* * *

Next chapter we see Wolverine's team enter Akkab city so plz R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Somewhere in the northern hemisphere**

Wolverine is getting his team ready to go to the place where the twins were born as he was getting his team ready, Maria Hill was keeping constant communication with SHIELD to make sure they know her location, know what is going on in the school, etc. Emma ,who doesn't like Hill, was keeping a close eye on her and said, "you know, you shouldn't be such a snitch", she said, "you know you put some clothes once a while", responded Hill as Emma was ready to kill her but wolverine stop her, "enough were here already", he said as the x jet landed in the snow. Everyone got out wearing thick winter clothing, since they are around the north pole all except beast and iceman due to beast having fur and bobby was practically made of ice. As they began to walk with wolverine leading them with a special tracker that leads to the location of the twins birth but when they got there they saw nothing, "Wolverine where exactly are you leading us?", asked Hill as she saw nothing but a frozen waste land, "and I got one more questioned why would you go here?", she demanded due to the fact they didn't explain the mission to her, "well hill if we told you the mission, then you drag your pets with you", responded Emma in an insulting tone before she turn to wolverine, "how do you supposed we get around?", she asked as wolverine looked around and saw the inhabitants wearing robes with hoods on them. As wolverine saw them he smiled, "I got an idea", he said s he went into a house and grab 6 robes for everyone and said, "put these one and lets investigate", he stated as he led the team through the city. If their was a way to describe the city was that it looks like something you see in a movie where it takes place in the future only that they're no cars, no telephone lines, and no signs of any transportation but the one thing that stands the most was when the team got to the central part of the city and found a huge statue of Apocalypse. "what the?", said wolverine, "is that?", said Cyclops, "apocalypse", said beast as they try to figure out the city until they saw the biggest building a few miles away. "Hey guys maybe we can find answers there", said iceman as he pointed to the building and they all began walking towards it until they saw the gate being guarded by two men who obviously mutants. Emma decided to use her powers to get in, so she made the men think their is no one near the gates but in reality Emma leads everyone inside. As they were walking in the hall they notice that the walls had pictures of apocalypse and leaders of the city but they were all disturbe by a flashing light.

**Moments later in the upper levels of the building**

The team all wakes up in their own cells and they can't use their powers and Maria lost her weapons and said, "can this get any worse", "oh my dear I'm afraid it will", said a man in the shadows but he walk up and reveals to be beast but with darker fur, "beast what the heck!", said Hill, "oh my dear I not the beast you know", said the other beast, "you see I am", "dark beast", said the real beast, "yes that's me you see im from another dimension from were apocalypse rules most of the world but I came here 20 yrs ago to do some experimenting", said dark beast and continued, "you see I like this dimension I have more opportunities here than in my own home and I like to this without being disturbed and do you really think we didn't know you were coming", he said as he walk around the captured team, "now tell me why did you came here?", he asked but no one answered, so he clap his hands for a mutant girl to show up, "a Ginny could you be a dear and read their minds", he said to Ginny as her eyes glowed and went through each of the team members and whispers into dark beast's ears and his face was full of joy, "thank you Ginny", he said to her and then to wolverine, "and thank you Logan", he said, "for what?", wolverine grunted, "for helping us find the children", said dark beast as everyone faces went to shock and hill asked, "wait, what about children?", she asked, "well you hill we found two children that are responsible for the attack on the MRF and they are angel's children", said Emma to see Hill's face completely shocked and then dark beast said, "this is greater news for their mother, oh pestilence", he called out and a Japanese woman came out, she was wearing traditional silk dress with pink layer with flower decorations and said, "what is it dark beast", "good news we found them", said dark beast to pestilence as her eyes grew large, "you mean my babies are found", she said as she wrap her arms around dark beast, "yes its true my dear the x men found them and they have them in their school of theirs", he said. With that being said pestilence was about to leave until dark beast stops her, "My dear you can't go after them", he said, "but I must see them", pleaded pestilence but dark beast manage to calm her down by explaining something to her in which the x men didn't hear, so dark beast walks back to the captured x men and Maria hill and said, "I'm glad to say we are going to pick up the children and might I add thank you", dark beast gloated, "but unfortunately we know you won't give us the twins, then I decided you will stay here while William shall get the children", he said, "William?", asked Emma as a huge glowing figure was coming revealing that he has huge armor and that he was a flaming skeleton by the looks from his dome in which only shows a flaming skull. The group look at him with fear in their eyes and dark beast said, "now William", as he open the roof, "get the children", he said, "I told you before my name isn't William anymore its GENOCIDE", stated genocide as he flew out of the building to get the twins.

plz Read and review for the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: (this means i'm saying something)**

* * *

**At the Intitute later that day**

"okay children what do you say to the students?", aked psylocked to the twins, who made the students mission in the danger room a living hell for them. "We're sorry", they said together only for the students to give them the death stare. "Man you betterbe sorry", said rockslide, "like what wrong with you two this ain't a game", sad mercury. As the students continued to be unforgiving to the twins, angel step in and said, "look guys just be nice to them, they didn't know it was wrong to mess around with the danger room controls", he said only for the students to complain more, "ÿeah well their getting off easy cause their your kids", said Quentin as Oya also said, "not to mention their the reason why SHIELD is watchin us", she said a everyone look like they were eady to beat up the twins until Uriel said, "if you live the same way we did you would have done the same thing", he said causing everyone to stop and stare at them. As this was happening Rachael comes in and sees everyone staring at the twins, "why is everyone staring at them?", she asked, "well Ms. Rachael can you go through their minds so wheather we should or should not kill them", said Transonic as she crack her knuckels, so Rachael went through their minds only to discover the twins horrible lives.

**Kang's thrown room year 5023 (I really don't know kang's timeline, so if you know please tell me so i can fix it)**

The twins, who are four yrs old, walk into kang's thrown room after he asked for them to meet him in his thrown room. They sat in seats that came out of the floor and sat at them as began to hear what Kang has to say, "I'm glad you came", he said in an evil tone and continued, "as you know I have problems with your kind", he said and the twins began to look nervous as he said, " Even after more than 3000 yrs humans still hate and fear your kind and if it were up to me i would have killed you all for being a nuisance", he said in a menacing tone and the twins began to sink in thier seats and kang concluded, "but due to my code of honor of conquering i decided to come up with a more peaceful solution to you mutants by usuing you two in which i will tell you in time", he said and Uriel got up and said "but father i seen humans before and not all of them hate us", he stated out only to see kang's expression changed from good to menacing. Kang then got up and walk towards Uriel and said, "apparently you don't know history my dear child", kang said ahe got his time machine ready amd said, "you see I was hoping one of you will say that, so I decided to test your theory that not all humans hate mutants, now then come along", he said as he open the portal and he and the twins entered the portal to another place in time.

**Red Skulls mutant concentration camp in Illinios year 2036**

The trio arrieved at the camps were mutants are placed for either force labor or extermination. To the twins they saw horror of what is happening: mutants were being watch by giant robots with red faces in them, they see a mutant beng drag by cyborgs and was put in a pole, "NO PLEASE DON'T", yelled the mutant but it fell to deaf ears as the cyborgs vaporized the mutant to dust. The twins look wth horror as they pleaded to Kang to take them out of here, "please lets leave father i get it now", said Uriel but kang look at him and said, "not yet you haven't", he said as Ahab arriaved with his hounds, "well, well what did kang brought me here?", he ckuckled as he pointed his spear at the twins until kang said, "these are the children Itold you about Ahab, the ones you have to 'take care' of", said kang as he was about to enter the portal but Eimin was holding on to his foot, "please don't go father", she pleaded only for kang to kick her face causing her to bleed from her mouth, "ugh", she said as kang left the twins to Ahab.

**Kang's timeline**

Back in his timeline ang sat in his thrown smiling on what he did but was interupted by his biological son Marcus aka Scarlet Century came in and said, "how could you sleep at night father?", he said in an angry tone. Kang look at his son he was wearing his scarlt battle armor and had his powered axe with him and his son continued, "why them father?, they don't have to go through that nightmare timeline, they will hate you, they won't be forgiving, they'll lose their innocence, and they wi-", marcus was interuppted by is father, "and they will do plan i got in store for them", responded Kang in which Marcus looks at him with confusement, "what plan father?", he asked, "you'll see" said kang.

**Back in the red skull mutant concentration camp**

After kang left them, Ahab got the twins restrain, their wings were attach to straps so that they won't fly away, they were force to wear collars that preventive them from usuing their mutant powers, and were given prison uniforms. Their first task was to burn dead corpses. As they stuggle to pick up the corpses Uriel look like he was due to the fact burning dead bodies produceses a foul order and was about to throw up and Eimin couldn't bare to look at their bodies but one of the cyborgs came with an electric whip and whip them ,"back to work mutants"", he said as he continued to whip them as they got up and went back to work. Seven years later, the twins were still prisoners and their current task was to deliver some boxes of gold and silver in which is either from the mines or was pulled out of a poor prisoner. They left the camp with a sentinel following them as the twins delivered the boxes into a city. When the twins entered the city it was populated by humans all wearing normal clothing and were all well feed and they were staring at the twins, "Why are they staring at us?", asked Eimin to her brother, "I don't know", he said but then the humanbegan to throw stuff at them, "STICKING MUTIES", "WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST DIE", "GET OUT OF HERE FREAKS", screamed the crowed at the twins who were now kneeling and were trying to cover their faces only for the sentine to threaten the twins, "DO NOT DELAY MUTANTS", it said as the sentinel was ready to blast them but they manage to get up and were walking again but they couldn' stop the crowd from attacking them. They return back to the camp later that day and were greeted by Ahab, "well I see that the people treated you all nicely", he chuckled as he saw the twins were covered in trash and filth and were order to go to their barracks so that they rest for tomorrow. As they laid in their beds in which were flat wooden planks and the barracks themselves were crowded with at least 5 prisoners in each plank, when the twins rested on their bed Eimin said, "Uriel i wanna go home", she said as she nearly cried, "don' worry sister i will get us out of here" he said only for the female mutant next to them said "don't kept promises you can't keep boy, just lay low and you'll live longer", she said as everyone fell asleep for tomorrow. The next day the mutants were force to work in the mines to collect coal until Ahab arrieve with some of his cyborg guards to say, "mutant filth kneel to yur master Cameron Hodge", he said as a giant snake like robot with a human face came in and said "i got good news for you mutants i've decided to cut down your food supplies to make sure your being productive at work", he said to see the mutants facial expressions showing sadness in which Hodge liked but as he left with his guards someone threw rocks at him, "WHO DID THAT", he demanded only to see Eimin and Uriel standing instead of kneeling, "so it was you two Ahab who are they?", he asked Ahab, "they are Eimin and Uriel", he said, "Eimin and Uriel", said hodge as he look at the twins and begant to smile, "so th children of Archangel are at my mercy", he said as the twins look at each other amd Eimin said, "Archangel?", she said as hodge order his guards to pull the twins out of the mines and place them in the open. As the guards hold the twins down Hodge slithere around them and said, "you see i know you two, you are the children of my old enemy angel he was a thorn in my life and he was the famous angel of evolution that helped out apocalypse wipe out humanity so that mutants can live but as you can see that didn't work out so well didn't it", he saidas he pointed to the prisoners, "i wanted to kill him so badly but I never got the chance he died so time i don't know when but", he said as snap his fingures so that the guards let go of the twins and began to walk away, "killing his children will be the next best thing", said hodge as a arm came out with a machine gun and Hodge fired at them. The twins barely dogde the bullets but hodge use his tail to grab Eimin and started to squeeze her, "aagh", she screamed and Uriel threw a rock at hodge's face but Hodge didn't felt a thing and then his chest open to reveal a laser canon and shot Uriel. It didn't kill him but the force of the laser threw him to a nerby barracks causing him to crash inside of it, "wait your turn filth", said Hodge as he continued to squeeze Eimin. Uriel got up and realizes that his collar was broken and the straps were disabled meaning that Uriel can use his powers, so he got up and ran towards Hodge and said, "hey freakshow", said Uriel to hodge, "WHAT DID YOU CA-AGHG", screamed hodge as Uriel uses his chrono beam for the first time to wipe Hodge out of existance. Eimin was finally freed from hodge's grip and landed in the dirt but was helped by her brother only for Ahab to use his telepathic hounds to subdue them, "ÄGGH", screamed the twins as the guards fix Uriel's collar and straps. Ahab came up and said,"that them to the hole", said Ahab as the guards put them in a small cell with little holes. The twins got up and tried to relax for once, "Uriel you killed him you actually killed him", said Eimin who was glad that her brother saved her, "well i had to save you and that human nearly killed you i had to kill that that human moster", said Uriel as he finally came to realize that humans were mosnters and that mutants were put to these camps just because they were born a mutant. As they were talking the door open showing a man in his thrities and was wearing a suit, "what do you want human", sneered Eimin, "please children i'm not here to be mean to you", said the man as he went through his pocket to show the twins candy, " It's candy i'm not here to hurt you two", said the man but the twins refuse to accept the candy so he put the candy aside and said, "you see I hated hodge the same way he hated your father Angel", said the man as he showed a holographic image of angel. The twins look at the image of their father but the man turned it off and put the device in his pocket and continued, "so i will help you two escape from here since you got rid of hodge", said the man but Uriel look suspicious, "why should we trust you?", he asked, "i can help you find your father", said the man in which the twins looked at each other and whisppeared and walk to the manand Eimin said, "we trust you human", said Eimin, "please children call me Stark", he said.

**Present time in the institute**

Rachael went through the last bit of memories the twins had: their escape in which strak lied to them, their encounter with beak and the MRD's, and their fight with the FOH. All this shows that the twins will never trust humans due to what's happen to them she stops reading their minds and said, "their lives were like mind", she said in which everyones faces turn to her, "being force into camps being treated like rats no wonder you did all that's stuff its because of what humans did to them", she stated in which she look at the twins with pity and said, "i'm sorry that it happen to you guys two", she said as she left the room with the students looking back at the twins after realizing that they been through so much pain and Quentin walked up to them and said,"i'm sorry", he said followed by everyone apoligizing to the twins and left them with Angel and psylocke who were now hugging them as the twins tried not to cry after they relive their horrible childhood.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the x men**

* * *

**Genocide's POV**

If their was a word Genocide can describe on traveling is that it is boring. He left Akkaba city an hour ago and still hasn't reached salem center, in fact he believes he isn't halfway through the journey. For him, he can absorb life so he can generate heat blast as hot as the sun's core, he has practically indestructible armor, and can fly at a speed of 544 mph and can't get to a location fast enough!, he though but while he was still flying he notice a missile was launched at him, so he uses his heat blast to melt the missile.

"Who dares attack the heir of Apocalypse!", he shouted only to notice two giant, purple robots flying towards him.

"HALT MUTANT", said the robots in which Genocide remembers they were sentinels, robots created by humans to kill mutant kind.

"of course humans had to send their toys to fight their superiors", said Genocide as he stop and started to fly directly to the sentinels.

**Trask Industries HQ, Meeting room **

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT", screamed Bolivar Trask, the man who created the sentinels, as he watch the tv screen where Genocide practically melted the sentinels as if they were nothing," Those were Mk IV's, I mean he destroyed them as if they were nothing and not to mention I've seen the x men taking almost an hour to destroy one of my Mk III's", he complain to the group of men in his table: in order it was Trask, senator Kelly, next a man with red hair and glasses was Henry Gyrich, who was secretary of defence, the fourth person was Graydon Creed, the leader of the FOH, the last person was William Stryker, the leader of the purifiers. They were there to witness Trask new model of the Mk IV sentinel in which turn it failed epically

"It appears the devil must really trust that demon", said Stryker as he watched Genocide continued his journey. The men then started to talk about the current situation and then Creed took out a DVD from his pocket.

"What does the disk have Creed?" asked Kelly as Creed got up and put the disk in a DVD box and played the video.

"Gentlemen I hate to break it to you all put that fire throwing monster isn't the only problem we face", he said as he played the video in which shows an ally where it shows leach running from the four FOH men.

"And tell us how is that freak a problem?", asked Gyrich but Creed said, "not that weak animal those two", he said as he pointed to two mutants with bat like wings and through out the video it shows how them defeating and killing the four members of the FOH. After the video, Creed took the disk out and turn to the men who were all shock from what they seen.

"Did gulp did those guys were just killed by those two kids?", said Kelly nervously, "Their not children senator, they are monsters", said Creed as sat back down.

"I agree with Creed", said Stryker, "Those were demons not children. Children do not fly and kill people with weird energy beams", he finished.

"No children kill people with knives and guns", joked Trask in which earned him a menacing look from Stryker, "those children who killed were under the influence by satanic culture like GTA, world of warcraft, and pokemon", he said.

"Wait a minute pokemon is NOT satanic Stryker", complained Kelly, "I've personally seen some episodes with my daughter when she little and let me tell you its just a cartoon", he finished but Stryker said, "That's what they say about Family Guy but we all know what they show there", he stated.

"Hold it, Hold it, Hold it this meeting is about the mutant menace like those three mutants we saw on the TV not about pokemon or cartoons for Christ sakes", complained Gyrich in which Stryker and Kelly sat back in their chairs and calmed down. "Now then lets see what else should we worry about these freaks", said Gyrich as he looked through his briefcase to look at some papers and took a page out, "like this: according to this it says two of the x men had a child bore today", he said and Stryker asked, "which two?", then Gyrich said, "Uhm oh Nightcrawler and Storm". Stryker was now trying to remember those names, "I know their names but I can't remember how they look like?", he said until Gyrich took out an IPad.

"They look like this", he said as he turn on and showed the pictures of storm and nightcrawler fighting a group of purifiers.

"Now I remember those two", grunted Stryker as those two were responsible for destroyed his base were they kept mutants for experimenting. While Stryker was remembering, Trask said, "Say didn't that blue mutant who humiliate you in your meeting with the pope?", he asked in which Stryker got mad.

"DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT BECAUSE OF THAT THING IT COST ME THE TRUST OF THE CATHOLICS AND NOW I HAVE FEWER SUPPORT AND NOT TO MENTION MORE RIDUCULE OF MY CRUSADE, SO DON'T REMIND ME!", he shouted, so Trask became quiet and Gyrich continued.

"As I was saying", he said as he look at the paper, "The storm woman gave birth to a boy today", he then showed a picture of the boy, he was covered in blue fur lighter than his father, has yellow eyes with blue iris, has a tail with a white spade in the end, and has ten finger and ten toes. After everyone look at the picture everyone gave their own comments.

"Disgusting", said Creed

"Is it registered", said Kelly

"How in the world can that demon live happily with his family is beyond me", said Stryker

"Its freaky looking", said Trask

"No though Sherlock", said Gyrich and then began to realize something, "Say what about the mutant that was flying?", he asked, so Trask turn the TV on to show that Genocide was flying over some mountain range in Canada.

"Lets see if he can handle these", said Trask as he looks at his phone in which ten dots were heading towards Genocide.

"What do you mean by that Trask?", asked Kelly

"You'll see", he said with an evil smile.

**Genocide's POV**

"AGH THIS SHIT IS TAKING TO LONG!", though Genocide as he still hadn't made it to his destination but had to stop to see ten huge object from a distance, "The hell", he said as he notice there were not only ten huge objects but they all release missile at him, "agh fuck", was he said as began to doged the missiles, he had to fly left and right, up and down until a missile hit him and send him flying to the ground.

"AAAHHH, UGH, DOH, AAGHH, OW, OW, OW, UUGH", said Genocide he crash land into the ground and every time he hit the ground he bounce around and kept hitting himself to the ground until he fell off a cliff.

"AAAAAHHHHH _Splash",_ he said as fell into the lake. He got up and sees two sentinels in front of him with their hands glowing indicating they are ready to kill him.

"SURRENDER MUTANT", the two sentinels said to Genocide but he said, "BURN IN HELL", as he uses his right arm to form a blaster and shoots his extreamly hot flames at the sentinels.

"SURRRREE-ENNDEr", was all the two sentinels said as they were melted to nothing more than metal liquid, "Alright who's next?", asked Genocide and out of nowhere he was blasted in his back by a third sentinel, now laying on his stomach Genocide tried to get up but the sentinel grab him with its hand and got him close to its face and then five other sentinels came in.

"YOU ARE DEFEATED MUTANT", it said to genocide. Felling weaken and tired he came up with a plan, "What ever you do don't remove my dome", he said sarcastically. The sentinels look at each other and the one holding Genocide decide to remove his dome, big mistake, after his dome was remove Genocide unleashes his true body in which he is a blazing skeleton and exploded with huge amounts of heat to melt the sentinels and destroy a radius of 12 miles of land all burn down. After his plan worked Genocide got back to his suit and put the dome back in.

"Haha stupid robots yo- _stomp"_, was all he said as he forgotten about the last two sentinels and one of them step on him.

"TARGET TERMINATED", it said but it notices its foot was being melted and bend its head to look at it closer, "TARG-", the sentinel didn't finished as Genocide's heat blast melted through the foot and the sentinels face.

"Alright then one left", he said as he was ready to face the last sentinel but this one was different from the rest, it was smaller but its arms were painted with flames but he didn't care, so he uses his heat blast but the sentinel absorb the heat.

"WHAT THE", he said as the sentinel absorb the heat through it arm, "FOOLISH MUTANT I'M A FIRE SENTINEL YOUR FIRE ATTACKS CANNOT HURT ME", it said to genocide.

"Does this hurt you?", he said as he flew at full speed and ram through the sentinel's chest and basically went right through him leaving a hole in the chest.

"SISTEM EEP SHU EKE DOEW", it said as it fell backwards to the ground. Genocide flew on top of the head to make sure it was offline and after that he decided to rest and let his emotions out.

"I'M 15, I HAVE A POWER OF A GOD BUT YET I FLEW MORE THAN HOUR, I GOT BEAT UP BY ROBOTS, I'M FORCE TO PICK UP TWO DAMN KIDS, I'M FORCE TO LET MYSELF BE LIKE THIS", continued on complaining but Genocide failed to notice that the sentinel had a camera and he was being watch.

**Trask Industries HQ, meeting room**

In the room everyone was watching Genocide's complains as he practically was hoping mad and Gyrich said, "Wow that kid has issues", as he drank from his water bottle.

"I have issues to Gyrich, money issues do you know how much does sentinels cost?", screamed Trask as he was basically disappointed on his sentinels and that they couldn't beat an emotionally disturb mutant.

"Look at the bright side Trask, if I showed this to the people, then they'll see how dangerous these mutants are and you'll be better funded", said Kelly as he tries to cheer up Trask.

"I'm more concern on what he said", said Creed in which gotten everyone attention.

"What do you mean by that Creed", said Gyrich as he was still looking at the TV, "What can he say that will be super important", he finished.

"He said he has to pick up two mutants right?", he asked them and everyone agreed, "and some of my men were killed by two mutant kids right?", he asked them again and everyone began to get the idea, "so who do you think he is going to pick up?", he asked them for the final time in which everyone knew the answer.

"the kids", said everyone yet Trask asked "but where are they?" he asked, so Gyrich, Trask, and Creed tried to calculate the position on where the three mutants will meet.

"Alright if that fire breathing monster continues this path", said Trask as he and Gyrich drew a line on his possible course.

"And if my men were killed here then they would probably meet here", explain Creed and showed the location to Stryker and Kelly.

"Oh don't tell there", complain Kelly

"I'm afraid it is Kelly", said Stryker as they saw the location was salem center which was home to the x men.

"That town sure is a mutant hot spot like District X but has more dangerous mutants", explain Creed as lit a cigarette, "I even heard there is an underground community of mutants under the city", he finished.

"Well what are we going to do about it?", asked Trask

"Leave that to me and Creed, you see we have a way to get god fearing people on our side", said Stryker as he and Creed got up.

"Just wait and see gentlemen by tomorrow all those mutants will disappear as if they never existed", said Creed as he and Stryker left the room to prepare their plan.

* * *

Plz R&R for the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: This Chapter was a pain in the ass to write and would hope you review to know that my hard work was not in vain**

**Somewhere in the sewers**

After their encounter with SHIELD agents, the morlocks were force to find a new place to hide. They managed to find an abanded subway station but it was temporarly due to its small space and due to the morlocks large population.

"We cannot stay here", complain Masqued as he sat in the floor

"I know Masqued but what choice due we have", said Calisto as she place the food bag on the floor and continued, "Besides their not following us anymore", she stated.

"But at what cost Calisto", complain Masqued, "we are force to live underground, we can' be left alone by those humans, and we are force to find a new home after they invaded our old one!", he stated to her.

"I know Masqued, I know", she said as she sat on the floor and sigh,"well there is one choice left", she said.

"What is it?", asked Masqued as he wanted to know her answer, "we join the x men", she said.

"WHAT!", shouted Masqued, "you said we will never join them. I mean you said it", he stated. as he walk right in front of her face.

"Well what choice do we have Masqued, we run out of optons", she stated to him as tries to remain calm but Masqued was getting furies by the second.

"We do have options Calisto but your too much of a coward t do anything", he boldly stated to her only to recieve a kick in the face by her.

"How dare you after everything i done for the morlocks you little WORM", she yelled to him as she got her knife ready.

"Face the fact Calisto you keep us dwn inthese wreched sewer and we are force to run like animals whe humans come in to our homes, why not fight them like those chilren that leaced brought, Eimin and Uiel", he said to her.

"They are children Masqued, are you really going to like a child?", she questio him but Masqued remained firm.

"At least they are doing something to fight the humans and they are probably almost teenagers and you are an adult", he pointed it out to her.

"What are you trying to say Masqued", she question him harshly to him.

"I'm saying we should have a new leader of the morlocks", he said to her. Calisto was now shock to her what Masqued said, all her time as a leader was to protect the morlocks from being hurt by the humans and she managed to do so for a long time but after hearing what he said she was now worried about the safety of the morocks.

"That's traitornous Masqued!, I help create the morlocks, I led them through difficult times and now you are getting rid of me?", she asked.

"Yes all those who would follow me come along", he said and in responce it seems every member of the morlocks began to follow Masqued. To Calisto, it was a daggared to the heart, she spent many years helping them, keeping them safe from human and now the just abonden her as if she was nothing. She fell to her knees and started to cry as the morlocks left her for Masqued, that traitorous scum after all she done for him, she was still kneeing until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turn her head and saw Caliban was still with her, she then look around him and saw some of the morlocks were still loyal to her. From left to right it was leach, next to him was a muscluling mutant named Sunder, next to him was Litter bug, a huge, amoured bug like mutant with a US army tattoo on his right shoulder, next to him was Marrow, she has spikes on her forehead, back, and fingers, and finally Caliban, Calisto's most trusted friend. They all stayed behind to help calisto get up.

"You all stayed", she said in a sadden tone.

"We only take orders from you Calisto", said Sunder as he hold her hand, "not to that traitor", he concluded.

"We all believe in you, Calisto, Leach still does", said Leach cheerfully, hoping to cheer her up.

"Don't worry we stay with you", said Marrow.

"Do you trusst uss Calissto?", asked Caliban to her. In responce Calisto stood firm and had a smile on her face.

"I do trust you all", she said as she got her things ready, "now lets go", she said and with that she led her team of morlocks to the institute.

**At the institute**

"AAWW he is so cute", said pixie as she admires Storm and Nightcralwer's newborn son. He had light blue fur, he had a tail and at the tip the fur was white, he had yellow eyes with blue irises, and was praactically squirming from all the attenion he was getting from the students.

"Alright thats enough now everyone back away", she said so that the students leave the baby alone and for that she and kurt can put him in the nursery. They were getting to their room until they ran into Eimin and Uriel, who were flying through the hallways.

"Children ztop ze flying in the hallways", said kurt hoping the children will stop. They would stop but only to see the baby.

"Can we I hold him?", asked Eimin. Storm looked around to see if any other students we around, she found none and said "sure but if yo drop him", she warned her as storm's eyes turn white and the noice of thunder can be haerd from outside. Eimin was nervous but hold the baby carefully in her arms.

"Aw your so cute i wish you were mine", she cued him. All four of them were unaware that Warren was walking by and saw Eimin holding the baby in which triggers him a flashback of the dream he had of Eimin basically killing Storm and nightcrawler and taking the baby.

"OH", he gasped in which everyo turn to noticed him.

"halo Warren", said nightcralwer as he went to check on his friend, "Iz everything all right?", he asked

"What?, oh yeah i'm alright kurt", he responded and then said, "Kitty wanted to talk with everyone so they asked me to find you two", he concluded.

"What for?", storm asked

"For a meeting in the war room", responded Warren

"Oh alright then", storm said as she grab her baby from Eimin

"What's his name?", Eimin asked

"Michael Munroe Wagner", storm responded as she went to put the baby in the nursery and nightcrawler bamefed to war room; leaving warren with his children.

"Can we come to the war room too father?", asked Urie

"Um no but you can hang out with the other kids while the adults talked and oh I forgot t give you guys something", he said in which the twins got excited

"Is it candÿ?", asked uriel

"is it toys?", asked Eimin

"no it s your new uniforms", responded warren as he had each of them their own uniforms

"Do we have to?", complained Uriel

"Yes its school dress code put you can make your own battle uniforms", warren responded in which the twins became happy and flew to their rooms to put their uniforms. Meanwhile warren had to go to the war room.

**The War Room**

Every remaining x men were there: Rachel, Storm, Nightcrawler, Warren, Psylocke, Colossus, Kitty, and Jubilee.

"Alright guys we got a problem", kitty said as she turn on the hologram projector and showed an image of the arctic, "We lost communication with wolverine and his team", she said as she point to their last location.

"Well should we be worried, I mean Logan can get out that bad situations all the time", said jubilee

"Yah but it involves us trying to get his butt of out it", complain Rachael as she slanted on her seat.

"Thats not all, Maria Hill was with them", kitty said. This gotten everyones attention as they look more serious and turn to kitty.

"What do you mean Hill was with them?", asked psylocke

"Some SHILED agents told me while I was trying to keep them from looking around Krakoa's home. I stop them and they told me that Hill went with wolverine and they lost contact with her", said colossus

"Vell thiz iz bad news ja", said Nightcrawler

"I wish you were wrong kurt but it is bad news", said kitty, "especially since we need to protect the students and we might not have enough adults to protect them. Also i'm not gonna ask those agents to watch them", she concluded.

"Then were can we find more people?", asked storm and then they heard the door to the war room open. They turn and saw Calisto standing there with Caliban and Litterbug

"Calisto?, what are you doing here?", storm asked, especially since the morlocks have never accepted their offering to join the institute before.

"Well i came by to say, to say", she stutter the words

"Say what?", asked warren who is growing impatient

"To say, i came to join the x men", she said with an embarrassing tone. Everyone look at her with surprised, especially since Calisto was always proud of being a morlock and wouldn't accept the x men. Storm went up to her and place her hand on Calisto's shoulder and said, "welcome to the x men".

**The cafeteria **

Eimin and Urial were eating in the cafeteria with the other students: Uriel was eating a hamburger and Eimin was eating a salad. They were talking with other students when Leach came in and greeted everyone. The students look at him and they wondered what was he doing here while the twins greeted with him with open arms.

"Hi leach good to see ya", said Eimin as she shake his hand

"yeah what brings you here", said Uriel as he stood next to him

"Well Calisto want to join the x men and the morlock, including leach", he said

"I thought calisto would never join us", said Pixie

"And all the morlocks are coming here?", asked Velocidad

"No just Calisto, Caliban, Sunder, Litterbug, Marrow, and Leach", said Leach

"Thats good news i mean the school may be big but i don't think it will fit everyone", jock Quentin,"Well, since you are here why don't we do something outside and look at what time it is we are permitted to play outside", he concluded and then everyone left the cafeteria to play outside

**Outside**

The students splint into two groups: the boys and the girls. The boys use the basket ball courts and the girls went to the garden to play with Krakoa. The boys form teams of two to play against each other: Quentin with rockslide, Anole with Graymalkin, Velocidad with Primal, Helion with Genesis, Crosta with Broo, Kid Gladiator with Doop, Gentle with Indra, and Uriel with Leach. The first two teams were Uriel and Leach vs Quentin and Rockslide, before they stated to play quentin went up to Uriel.

"Here is how it goes, we play for 10 min whoever has the most points win go it", he said and Uriel nodded, "say lets make this more interesting, If we win you two will be our servants for a month and if you guys win well we let you decide what you what to do with us", he concluded and got ready to play. The ball was handed to Uriel and got ready when he rialises something

"wait i don't know how to play, do you?", he asked Leached

"No", he responded and out nowhere Gentle yelled

"lets play", he said and quentin stole the ball from the Uriel and knock him to the ground. He then scored, "yeah that how i role", he gloated as he clapped rockslides hand. Uriel got up and tries to realise what happen

"you just try to shoot at your opponents hope and score, you also cannot hold and run the ball you got to dribble like this", rockslide explain by showing them how to dribble the ball and how to shoot," any questions?", he asked and Uriel and leached shocked their heads, "go lets try this again", he finished as he had the ball to leach and they got ready to play. Gentle blew the whistle and the game started again and leached started to ran with the ball and managed to pass Rockslide and was getting near the basket

"Leach gonna make, leach is going to make it, leach gon-uhhmm", he said as he crashed into a psychic wall created by quentin

"hahahaha", he laugh as he took the ball from a confused leach an was dribbling to the other basket but ran into Uriel but quentin formed a cage and trapped Uriel in it.

"HEY!", he yelled as quentin scored again

"Thats not fairyou used your power", leach complain

"well were mutants if we have power then we used them", he gloated as he went back with rockslide. Meanwhile Uriel and leach got back to their sides and Uriel asked leach a question

"Do they know your power?", he asked and leach nodded no and then Uriel grew a huge grin and said, "let me handle quentin you handle Rockslide", and leach agreed.

"wait what did leach agree to?", he said nervously as he look at Rockslide, he was practically all rock, all muscle, and stood at least 2 times his height. Leach then took a gulp and got ready to play again, much to his misery. The guys got ready, Uriel was given the ball and was now ready to defeat Quentin. Gentle blew the whistle and Uriel use his chrono beam to slow Quentin down.

"wwwhhaaattt ttthhhheee heeeccckk", he said in slomo as he can't move faster than a snail and Uriel flied past him but stop as Rockslide because he form a rock wall which prevented from getting to the basket. Uriel then pass the ball to leach, who was standing still as he look at the wall in which began to turn into a giant size rockslide charging at him.

"RRRAAUUGHHH", growled rockslide

"AAAAHHH", screamed leach as he form a 10 feet radius dome around him and when rockslide started to fall apart into pieces of rocks. Leach realize what happen and started to run to the basket and threw the ball to Uriel, he grab it, flew to the basket and scored. The guys cheer for Uriel and Leach as they got back to their side while Rockslide got himself back together and quentin could move normal again. Rockslide grab quentin and turn him around to see his face.

"You had to make a bet", he growled

"hehehehe", quentin chuckled nervously as he realize that this was gonna turn out bad for him.

**Somewhere inside of Krakoa**

"Why does Krakoa let you guys enter inside of him?", asked Eimin as she and the rest of the girls we inside of Krakoa to see what he is inside.

"Well if you ask me i don't want my clothes stained", complained Phoebe as she step in something moist and sticky, she was in diamond as well as her two other sisters Irma and Celeste who were all worried about their clothes.

"you know you three are the biggest bitches i know, you three really are Emma frost's daughters aren't ya", said Mercury as she was holding the flashlight to see where everyones going

"why are we doing this again?", asked Oya

"It's my turn to led the x girls and today i wanna India jones when he went to grab something from a cave and then booby traps were set off", said pixie who was wearing a brown fedora and had a whip

"I rather do shopping with the cuckoos sisters", said dust considering she comes from a traditional muslim culture and is not use to American clothing especially the ones worn by the sisters.

"well look at it this way after today i got better ideas than recreate india jones", said Transonic

"SHH guys i see the treasure", said pixie as mercury shine the light at a large diamond, so pixie started to walk towards the diamond and grab a sack and put a rock in it. As she was walking the girls step a few feet back knowing something bad was about to happen. Pixie got to the diamond and carefully switched the diamond for the rock and she showed everyone the diamond. Everyone was so relieved but then the ground started to rumble and pixie look up an a bolder was coming down.

"Everyone RUN!", she screamed as she and the girls ran. Although the manage to avoid the bolder but spikes were coming out of the ground randomly: Mercury and dust had it easy as mercury turn to liquied metal and dust turn to sand and avoided the spikes but the rest of the girls were having trouble. Oya had to either burn or freeze the spikes, Eimin had to use her acid balls to melt the spikes, The Cuckoos and transonic had to crash through the spikes but pixie made a portal to get out

"this way girls", she said as everyone got in it and were teleported above ground and everyone was so relieve that they got out and then krakoa form himself in front of the girls

"thanks for the adventure Krakoa", said pixie and krakoa made flowers for her before going back underground

"okay its official, we are not trying anymore movie style adventures especially if pixie is in charge", said Oya and the girls agreed with her, so they all try think on what to do next

"I'd say we go shopping", said Irma

"I'd say we play soccer", said Oya

"I'd say we see what the boys are doing", said Transonic and the girls look at the court and they see the guys playing basketball with their powers

"Well i wanna be more woman like", said Eimin and this gotten everyones attention as they heard what she said.

"what do you mean more woman like", said pixie

"well i hear all of you saying all this stuff about boys, make up, shopping and i don't know what that means or why you guys do it", Eimin explained. After everyone heard what she said they remained quiet but the Cuckoos sisters got up and walk towards Eimin

"Well all you have to do is asked", said Phoebe

"Come with us and will teach all you need to know", said Irma as the sisters grab Eimin and took her back to the institute

"I hope they don't teach her on how to be a bitch", said Dust

"yeah but what are were gonna do?", asked Mercury

"Like i said lets see what the boys are doing", said Pixie as she got up and walk towards the basketball courts. Then the girls decided to watch the boys play basketball leaving Eimin with the Cuckoos sisters. Meanwhile a few feet away from the game Uriel and leach were telling Quentin and Rockslide on what they have to do since they lost the game.

"WE WHAT?", yelled Rockslide as he and quentin heard what Uriel and leach want them to do

"you heard me, you guys have carry my books, eat my vegetables, do my homework, carry me into my bed, and give me foot messages whenever i want", said Uriel

"And Leach whats you to give Leach a sponge bath and do stuff for leach", said Leach

Quentin and Rockslide's mouths were wide open as they heard their demands. One thing was that neither of them were gonna allow Uriel to make them do his homework or carry him and they especially DO NOT wanna give leach a sponge bath. Quentin was now sweating and tried to think of something and then an idea hit him. He ran to his room and grab a bag from a hidden box inside of his closet and ran back outside and showed it to Uriel and Leach.

"what in it?", asked Leach

"How about instead of the stuff you ask us to do, you can take whatever you want from my bag and let me tell you. People have to buy this stuff from me", quentin said as Uriel and Leach went through the bag. Leach grab out a bunch of baseball cards and a metalic baton while Uriel took out an Ipad and a magazine with the picture of a rabbits head

"that right there leach is a collection of rare baseball cards if you save them for the future they make you rich and that baton their", said quentin as he grab the baton and hit Rockslide. The baton releases a shock wave which shatters Rockslide into pieces but he managed to pull himself together. Quentin then handed the baton back to Leach and warned him to be careful with it before turning to Uriel.

"That ipad can be use to communicate with people, go to the internet, call people, etc", said quentin with a smile as he showed Uriel how to use it

"yeah the ipad is good but i don't want a magazine about rabbits", he complain as he showed Quentin the cover

"Ah never judge a book by its cover", said quentin as he showed a page to Uriel. He look at it then his eyes went wide as he saw the pictures

"Ah the first look at playboy those were good times, good times", said Quentin as he saw Uriel still staring at the pictures, then they were interrupted by someone calling Uriel's name. The boys turn and saw the Cuckoos sisters walking towards them with someone hiding behind them.

"what do you need?", he asked

"just to say to your sisters new looks", said Celeste as the sisters moved to show Eimin who had gone through a complete new makeover. Her hair was cleared from her face revealing her face, she was wearing pick lipgloss, her face was lighter due to makeup, she was wearing pink skirt with a matching pink shirt, her nails were colored red, any extra hair in her face was removed meaning her eye brows were thin but her eyelashes were straighten, she was wearing red heals, had a pink purse. Uriel look surprise at her sister's new makeover

"Eimin!", he said in shock

"I got a new look. Like it?", she asked

"Well i uh", he stuttered as look away a bit and notices Leach was gone, "hey were is Leach?", he asked as everyone realize that he was gone. As they were turning Eimin felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turn and saw leach holding a pink flower

"Leach thinks you are really pretty", he said as he handed her the flower. She smiled and took the flower and place it between her left ear

"thanks leach", she said as she tapped his head gently as went to show the rest of the girls and the Cuckoos sister followed her. After they left Rockslide and Quentin started laughing out of control and Uriel asked them

"whats so funny?", he asked the them

"Oh man haha don't you get it", said Quentin as he point to Leach who was still staring at Eimin

"So?", said Uriel who still doesn't know whats happening

"Well lets just say green boys crush will lead to love", said quentin

"and?", said Uriel

"It will led to dating", Quentin continued

"And", said Uriel as he was getting annoyed with the suspense

"And given what we teens do now in this time", Quentin finished as he points to the playboy magazine in which Uriel comes to a sudden realization. At first he wanted to vomit but he though of something else and flew to his room to get something. He came back outside and notices Leach was talking to his sister making her laugh a lot. So he flew right between them to interrupt their conversation.

"Can i talk to leach for a bit sis?", he said

"Sure Uriel", she said as she went back with the girls and Uriel turns to leach

"Hey leach, you like my sister don't ya", he asked him

"Yes, Leach thinks she is very pretty", he said

"Well you know what else is pretty", Uriel asked him as he pulled out his spear in front of Leach. When Leach saw the spear he knew something bad was about to happen

"This spear has a long sharp end made of hard, steel in which it says something", said Uriel

"Says what?", Leach asked nervously

"It says, STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER", he warned him and leach started to slowly walk away

"yes leach understand hehe", he said nervously but notices Eimin was walking towards the boys and notices Uriel pointing the spear at Leach

"What is going on?", she asked them

"um nothing", Uriel said stupidly as he knows he can't hide what he was doing

"are hurting leach cause i kiss him", she said without noticing Leach trying to signal her to stop talking

"Wait you WHAT?", screamed Uriel from what he heard and then turn to Leach who was now running for his life

"Get back here you dirty rotten", he said as he chase after him

"Uriel leave him alone", screamed Eimin as she tries to stop Uriel from killing Leach.

**SHIELD Helicarrier **

Unknown to the students, they were all being watched from the helcarrier and many agents stop doing whatever they were doing to see what the students were doing

"Man look at that green kid run", said a male agent as he sees Leach running from Uriel's wrath

"Kinda reminds me about my older brother we he meet my one of my old boyfriends at this stuff reminds me of those days", said a female agent as she tries to see the chase.

"ya but your older brother didn't have lasers coming out of his hands and evaporate your boyfriend", joked of the other agents. As they were focusing on the chase they neglected to see on a camera of the road leading to the institute , which someone was suppose to watch, as a huge amount of people with posters with anti mutant slogan and some people actually carrying weapons were heading directly to the Institute


End file.
